Viens jusqu'à moi
by marianclea
Summary: OS DESTIEL... Basé sur la chanson d'Elodie Frégé... Double point de vue de Dean et de Cas sur leur relation...


**Viens jusqu'à moi**

**Auteur : Marianclea**

_**Songfic : Viens jusqu'à moi - Elodie FREGE en duo avec Michal**_

_**Lien video : watch?v=MU-ldqcvjow (clip original - Je n'ai pas trouvé de version SPN Destiel... Alors si l'une de vous sait comment procéder... )**_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Supernatural sont la propriété de Eric KRIPKE et de la CW. Je ne tire aucun profit de mes écrits. **_

_**NB : Un grand merci à Barjy, ma beta exceptionnelle qui m'a permis de mener à bien ce projet. Pour tes conseils et ton soutien de chaque instant... Mille bisous... **_

_**Petit one shot sans prétention sur notre couple préféré... C'est réellement une première pour moi dans ce domaine... Mais cette chanson me semble parfaitement convenir à la relation ambiguë et complexe qu'entretiennent Dean et Castiel...**_

_**DESTIEL...**_

* * *

**Quelque part dans une ville des Etats-Unis, Parc municipal...**

**POV Castiel**

Assis sur un banc, son éternel trench-coat beige sur le dos, Castiel fixait sans la voir l'étendue d'eau devant lui.

Indifférent au temps qui passait, au lever de lune et des étoiles, il songeait aux évènements qui l'avaient conduit à ce jour...

Il pensait à son existence... Non, à ses vies… A sa vie d'ange… A la vie d'homme qu'il avait expérimenté...

Ange, il avait vécu pendant des siècles observant cet autre monde créé par son Père, exécutant les ordres comme le fidèle soldat qu'il était...

Et tout avait basculé...

Dans ce vingt et unième siècle rempli de violences et de larmes, rien ne l'avait préparé à cette rencontre...

Alors que son éternité était toute tracée, ordre lui avait été donné de chercher une âme en enfer...

Mais pas n'importe laquelle... Non... Celle qui devrait sauver l'Humanité du chaos et de la destruction... De l'Apocalypse... Le premier sceau...

Une âme répondant au nom d'un homme...

Dean Winchester...

Cinq ans qu'ils se connaissaient... Qu'ils étaient liés... Entre eux... Par un lien que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait voulu définir... Surtout pas Dean...

Il avait longtemps espéré que la relation avec l'aîné des Winchester évoluerait…

Patiemment il avait guetté un signe qui n'était jamais venu….

De guerre lasse, il prenait cette nuit une décision qui lui laissait déjà un goût amer dans la bouche...

_**M'entends-tu quand je te parle  
Dans la prison de ton coeur**__**  
**_

Leur première rencontre s'était faite dans la douleur pour son vaisseau et l'incompréhension pour Dean.

Oui... Dean Winchester était un homme juste et pur malgré ses crimes, malgré ses péchés...

Oui… l'Enfer était pavé de bonnes intentions...

Quoiqu'il en dise, il méritait d'être sauvé. De vivre... Pour servir les projets du Tout Puissant d'accord... Mais Dieu en avait décidé ainsi... Son Père ne pouvait être contredit...

Pendant quarante ans dans l'antre des Enfers, il avait lutté et résisté aux tortures du démon… Beaucoup auraient succombé bien plus tôt. Il avait tenu tout ce qui lui était possible... En soi, cela relevait déjà de l'inconcevable...

Quand enfin il était parvenu jusqu'à lui, il avait sauvé la dernière parcelle d'humanité de Dean. Il ne restait quasiment rien de l'humain dans la forme noire qu'il avait touché à l'épaule.

Juste deux opales vertes au fond desquelles se lisaient à la fois une terreur et une culpabilité sans nom.

Le marquant du sceau de Dieu et le libérant des strates infernales, sa grâce s'était inscrite dans sa chair au travers d'une main d'être céleste...

_**Je connais le poids de tes larmes**__**  
**__**Et des questions intérieures**_

Mais l'Enfer avait laissé des traces. Indélébiles. Dean était brisé de l'intérieur...

Outre sa colère, sa culpabilité, son dégoût de lui-même, le coeur de Dean était rempli de douleurs et de souffrances.

Les blessures tellement profondes car distillées depuis l'enfance...

John en confiant son fils cadet Sam à son fils aîné Dean ce soir maudit entre tous avait enclenché un mécanisme d'autodestruction de l'un et de surprotection de l'autre.

Devenu adulte bien avant l'heure, Dean n'avait plus jamais vécu pour lui... Juste pour son frère...

Il s'était contenté des miettes que lui offrait son père... Un père aux abonnés absents...

Seul l'amour inconditionnel de son petit frère l'avait sauvé du marasme dans lequel il s'enfonçait. Jour après jour... Année après année...

Et lui aussi l'avait trahi...

En partant pour l'université. Cherchant à tout prix à s'éloigner d'une vie sur les routes, jalonnée de drames sanglants et de mort. Cherchant la normalité manquante de son enfance... Ce jour là était gravé au fer rouge dans son coeur. Il avait été meurtri dans sa chair. Abandonné une fois de plus...

Sam avait détruit l'unique lien qui le retenait un tant soit peu à la vie.

_**Je comprends bien que tu te protèges**__**  
**__**De tous les maux et tous les pièges**__**  
**__**En taisant tes douleurs**__**  
**_

Alors Dean avait dressé des murs infranchissables autour de son coeur. Volontairement, il ne laissait plus personne l'approcher ni le toucher... A l'exception de son frère. Bien évidemment. Qu'il adorait autant qu'il haïssait.

Et puisque la reconnaissance et l'amour semblaient lui être interdit, il s'était réfugié derrière le cynisme. L'humour à deux dollars qui ne faisait rire que lui…

La consommation d'alcool à outrance pour oublier sa solitude, son errance.

Egoïste, il prenait du plaisir avec des femmes de passage, derrière les pages du magazine Asian Beauty ou devant l'écran d'ordinateur de son frère lorsqu'il l'avait rejoint quelques années après mais jamais au grand jamais il ne s'attachait à l'autre.

Trop de souffrances... Trop de déceptions...

De toute façon, il perdait toujours les personnes qu'ils tenaient en affection. Alors le plus simple était encore de se distancier de l'amour et de toutes ces conneries.

De là était née son insensibilité… Son déni dans le droit au bonheur... Son manque de communication... Sa défaillance dans la relation à autrui... Se protéger jusqu'au boutisme...

_**Je connais la liste longue**__**  
**__**De ces barrières entre nous**_

_**Quand pour faire comme tout le monde**__**  
**__**On fait semblant jusqu'au bout**__**  
**_

Aux Enfers, la grâce de l'ange qu'il était avait chancelé sous le poids de cette douleur résiduelle qui pulsait au travers de l'âme de Dean…

Involontairement il s'était imprégné de sa pureté persistante malgré toutes les horreurs subies et les atrocités commises.

Alors il l'avait pris au creux de ses larges ailes. Avec de multiples précautions, il l'avait entouré de chaleur bienfaisante... Anesthésiant ses angoisses... Apaisant ses peines...

Avec patience, il l'avait reconstruit...

Il l'avait porté vers la lumière…

Vers la vie...

Vers son destin...

Sur Terre, il avait veillé sur ses nuits peuplées de cauchemars. Revivant inlassablement les tourments des Enfers… Alastair et ses tortures diaboliques…

Pour l'Elu, il avait tout enduré... De l'ange guerrier à l'état d'homme... Entre obéissance et rébellion...

Il l'aimait tout simplement... Mais il ne le lui avait jamais avoué... Espérant que Dean verrait au delà de son silence...

_**Mais je veux une place différente**__**  
**__**Etre l'âme soeur et la présence**__**  
**__**Qui comprend tout  
**_

C'était mal le connaître... Lorsqu'il l'avait contacté, Dean avait tenté par tous moyens à sa disposition de s'en débarrasser : armes blanches, armes à feu, incantations, symboles...

Il était resté bouche béé devant l'inefficacité de ses outils de travail.

Lorsqu'il s'était présenté, Dean lui avait presque ri au nez...

Un ange du Seigneur. Ben voyons... Et depuis quand Dieu se souciait-il de sa petite vie de chasseur ?

Il avait ressenti le désarroi et la tristesse intrinsèque de son protégé. Il lui était inconcevable d'avoir été choisi. Encore moins par Dieu...

La rédemption... Voilà bien un mot religieux auquel il n'accordait aucune importance. Il y a avait longtemps qu'il avait remisé sa foi... Après tout, où était Dieu lorsque sa mère avait brûlée vive ?

Et pourtant, Dean avait finalement cédé à ses pouvoirs angéliques. Refusant d'avouer sa faiblesse, il avait simplement convenu que le repos lui était nécessaire dans sa quête contre les forces du mal quelles qu'elles soient… Et à ce titre il l'avait autorisé à panser ses plaies de l'âme.

Dès lors, il avait concentré tous ses efforts dans la sauvegarde de cet homme... A force de sacrifices, il avait acquis sa confiance… Lui démontrant qu'il devait avoir foi en Dieu malgré tout…

Mais la foi de Dean se limita uniquement à la sienne... Toujours...

_**Fais tomber les armures  
Viens casser pierre à pierre tous les murs  
Et combler les distances qui t'éloignent de moi**_

Puis fut un temps, Dean l'avait considéré comme un membre à part entière de « sa » famille, aussi particulière soit-elle. La Team Free Will comme il aimait à les surnommer… Traquant la Bête en tous lieux… Se battant pour préserver la vie des êtres humains tant méprisés des anges du Seigneur…

Il pensait occuper une place à part dans la vie de son protégé… Il lui avait montré sa loyauté et sa fidélité par des actions mûrement réfléchies allant jusqu'à se rebeller contre ses frères.

Oui... Dean l'avait laissé approcher, entrer dans son cercle intérieur. Très fermé. Plus qu'aucun autre...

Consciemment ou non - et c'était bien là le coeur du problème -, il s'était livré avec ses qualités et ses défauts. Et lui l'avait accepté. Sans le juger. Comme il était. Dans son entier.

A ces yeux, il était ce qui ressemblait le plus à un ami... Un ami au statut spécial cependant… Enfin il le croyait...

_**Je partage tes blessures  
Je comprends tes erreurs, tes ratures  
Si tu me dis les mots que tu pensais tout bas  
Viens jusqu'à moi**__**  
**__**Viens jusqu'à moi**__**  
**_

Mais les fondements de leur relation avaient volé en éclats en trois claquements de doigts.

Une première fois lorsque Sam avait accepté d'être le vaisseau de Lucifer et avait plongé dans la cage. Ce qui avait mis un terme à leur collaboration...

Une deuxième fois lorsqu'il avait pactisé avec Crowley, le roi des Enfers, pour le contrôle des âmes du Purgatoire, allant jusqu'à briser le mur mental de Sam pour y parvenir et défaire Raphaël provoquant le chaos au Paradis...

Une dernière fois lors de leur séjour au Purgatoire lorsqu'il avait volontairement disparu pour le sauver des Léviathans et qu'il l'avait laissé s'échapper avec son nouveau compagnon Benny lâchant délibérément sa main...

**XXX**

**POV Dean**

Alors qu'il vérifiait la présence de son bébé sur le parking du motel qu'ils squattaient pour la nuit, il vit soudain une forme effilée revêtue d'un trench-coat disparaître.

Son prénom s'échappa de ses lèvres dans un murmure : "Castiel..."

Comme tous les soirs ou presque depuis qu'il les avait rejoints, il les fuyait. Non. Rectification. CastieI le fuyait. Lui. Délibérément.

Castiel avait changé... Lui aussi...

Leurs séjours respectifs dans les limbes infernaux du Purgatoire avaient chamboulé leur relation déjà bien abîmée. Dans quel sens il n'aurait pas su le dire…

Leurs retours à la vie terrestre au sein de "leur famille" ne s'étaient pas faits sans heurts. Trop de trahisons, de douleurs et de ruptures.

Ils avaient repris la chasse aux démons pour oublier cette année maudite, pour récupérer cette stupide tablette de Dieu….

Depuis leurs retrouvailles, lui et Sam faisaient chambre à part. Les dernières épreuves les avaient trop bouleversés et ils avaient besoin de temps pour se ré apprivoiser. Les actes des uns et des autres devaient être acceptés et digérés.

Quant à Castiel, il ne se préoccupait pas de ces considérations matérielles. Le sommeil était une activité réservée aux seuls êtres humains et il n'en était plus un. Certes, il était revenu du Purgatoire affaibli mais ange et saint d'esprit à nouveau. Alors il occupait ses nuits. Autrement.

Si autrefois l'ange le veillait s'attirant le plus souvent ses foudres, il n'en était plus rien à présent. Il le laissait seul. Avec ses pensées… Avec ses démons… Avec lui-même…

Et force était de constater que sa présence lui manquait… Mais il ne s'abaisserait jamais à lui demander de l'aide… Trop de fierté… Trop d'orgueil mal placé…

Aujourd'hui, suite à une énième dispute relative à sa conduite hasardeuse de l'impala, ils s'étaient finalement arrêtés pour prendre du repos. Les démons attendraient.

Après un rapide repas pris dans le dinner du coin, ils étaient retournés au motel. Sam pour poursuivre ses recherches sur le net. Lui pour s'affaler devant sa série préférée où le Docteur Sexy exerçait, vider une bouteille de whisky devant des films pornographiques et accessoirement dormir lorsque son corps extenué lâcherait prise.

Mais ses plans changèrent lorsqu'il aperçut Cas par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Trop de nuits où l'ange s'éclipsait. A leur insu le plus souvent. Profitant qu'ils soient profondément endormis. Arrivant la mine chiffonnée au petit-déjeuner qu'ils prenaient ensemble d'un commun accord. Aucun ne pipait mot. Cependant aucune des personnes présentes autour de la table n'était dupe. Les blessures étaient encore visibles, trop fraîches. Mais chacun faisait un effort. Accord tacite. Ils devaient à nouveau se faire confiance. Même si à l'heure actuelle, c'était loin d'être le cas…

Communiquer entre eux aurait sans doute évité beaucoup de désagréments. C'était un vœu pieux. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

_**Je suis là dans le silence**__**  
**__**Quelque soit le jour et l'heure**_

Contrarié par ses trahisons successives, il voulait s'assurer que Cas ne se sacrifierait pas encore au nom d'une bonne cause. Et quoi de mieux que le suivre, voir où il se rendait ainsi nuit après nuit.

C'est là qu'il remerciait les nouvelles technologies : avoir un GPS intégré dans les cellulaires…. Une fois le téléphone portable localisé dans le parc voisin, il partit à sa rencontre. A pieds.

Clefs de sa chambre en main, il n'était pas surpris outre mesure par sa destination. Cas avait toujours aimé ce genre d'endroit qu'il qualifiait d'espace dédié à la méditation, à la prière et propice à ses entretiens avec son Créateur…

Mouais… Grand bien lui fasse de le croire mais très peu pour lui… C'était bien des idées angéliques tout ça… Lui n'y avait toujours vu qu'un lieu empli de vie, de cris, de pleurs mais rarement de calme sauf à y venir en milieu de nuit à la poursuite d'un monstre quelconque. Et encore la quiétude était toute relative.

Non ce qui le préoccupait, l'angoissait même à vrai dire depuis quelque temps maintenant : C'était ce silence… Ce silence pesant entre eux…

On ne peut pas dire qu'ils étaient tous deux causants. Mais là, quelque chose dans l'attitude de Castiel clochait. Son mutisme prenait une tournure dangereuse, malsaine…Rien que d'y penser, il sentait des picotements dans sa chair. A l'emplacement exact de la main de Cas sur son bras gauche. Comme un avertissement…

Définitivement il devait agir. Ils devaient parler. Se parler. A cœur ouvert. Sans interruption. Pas simplement échanger quelques banalités sur l'enquête en cours ou les plaisanteries usuelles.

Tout en devisant il était parvenu derrière Castiel. Sans dire un mot, il s'était assis à l'autre bout du banc en pierre. Inutile de l'informer de sa présence. Malgré son apparente indifférence et son immobilisme, l'ange s'était redressé à son approche.

Il décida de rester là et d'attendre le temps qu'il faudrait. Toute la nuit si nécessaire…. Mais que cela lui plaise ou non, Cas parlerait. Foi de Winchester…

_**J'attendrai que tu t'avances**__**  
**__**Pour avouer ce qui t'est lourd**__**  
**_

Et puisqu'il était bloqué là autant s'occuper l'esprit. Ce soir semblait être le jour idéal pour une petite introspection. Introspection qu'il avait d'ailleurs toujours refusée par peur des conséquences. Mais si Castiel devait vider son sac, alors lui aussi…

Dean n'avait pas l'intelligence supérieure de son frère mais il n'était pas idiot non plus. Sa relation avec l'ange n'avait rien de conventionnelle. Elle était à part. Inclassable. Incompréhensible pour lui principalement comme pour les autres.

_**Je veux cette place différente**__**  
**_

Dean n'avait jamais eu d'amis. Pas qu'il n'en aurait pas souhaité. Mais leur vie de nomades ne lui en avait jamais laissé l'opportunité. Et pourtant Castiel était ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus à ses yeux et aux yeux de leur entourage… Non pas que l'opinion des autres ait beaucoup d'importance en soi à l'exception de celle de son frère….

Du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée de Benny…Ce même Benny qui lui avait fait prendre conscience involontairement que Castiel était tout sauf un ami…

Mais comme d'habitude, il avait pratiqué la politique de l'autruche. Après tout Castiel n'était pas revenu du Purgatoire alors pourquoi s'attarder sur une relation qui ne serait plus.

C'était sans compter sur l'humour douteux de Dieu.

_**Celle de l'âme soeur, de la présence**__**  
**__**Qui sait porter secours**__**  
**_

Décidément cet ange de malheur lui en aurait fait voir de toutes les couleurs…

Non pas qu'il était satisfait de sa vie d'avant mais il avait appris à se contenter des maigres victoires qui lui étaient offertes, du réconfort factice des prostituées auxquelles il s'abandonnait le temps d'une nuit.

Et Castiel était arrivé... Alors même qu'il avait finalement cédé aux tortures d'Alastair et laissé se consumer son humanité, il avait été sauvé.

Sauvé par l'être le plus improbable qui soit : Un ange... Un putain d'ange aux yeux bleus qui avait ancré dans sa chair le choix de Dieu.

Manque de chance pour ce guerrier céleste, il était tombé sur le plus athée des hommes. Qui ne croyait plus en rien ni en personne… La démonstration de ses pouvoirs incommensurables n'y avait rien changé.

Leurs débuts avaient été difficiles. Voire houleux. Il n'avait absolument aucune confiance dans cet être surnaturel, froid et distant, qui semblait avoir la charge de sa protection. A lui, l'Elu.

Son ange gardien obéissait aveuglément aux ordres reçus. Sans libre-arbitre. Ce qui lui déplaisait fortement.

Jusqu'au jour où Castiel avait réalisé être manipulé par ses supérieurs. Là les choses avaient commencé à changer. La confiance s'installait. Il avait fini par désobéir et se rebeller contre ses propres frères. Ce qui avait précipité sa chute, loin du Paradis, loin des siens…

Cependant, il avait conservé une foi absolue en son créateur. Mal lui en avait pris. De retour du Ciel où il avait fait un court séjour, il avait du lui annoncer que Dieu les avait abandonné… Castiel en était resté pétrifié et anéanti. Sa douleur était palpable.

Alors il avait assisté impuissant à la lente descente aux enfers de l'ex-ange. Ce dernier avait tout sacrifié pour les humains, pour lui. Perdu dans ce vaste monde dans un corps qu'il devait apprendre à maîtriser. Sans pouvoirs. A la merci du moindre démon.

Sa visite éclair en l'an 2014 l'avait convaincu qu'il devait aider le Cas du présent s'il ne voulait pas le voir dépravé, alcoolique, drogué et sacrifié…

« Don't ever change » lui avait-il dit à son retour soulagé de le voir bien portant et égal à lui-même. Evidemment Cas l'avait regardé avec ce petit air d'enfant perdu qu'il traînait lorsqu'il ne saisissait pas la référence. Et c'était fréquent.

_**Viens te raccrocher à moi**__**  
**__**Mon coeur est une terre d'asile**__**  
**_

Castiel humain ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un "bébé dans un trench-coat" qu'il fallait éduquer. Si la comparaison l'avait fait sourire, l'ange lui ne l'avait pas du tout comprise et s'était vexé. L'humour et les anges ne faisaient décidément pas bon ménage.

Mais allez faire comprendre cela à un être plurimillénaire aussi. Sa méconnaissance totale des us et coutumes terriennes avait été un handicap sérieux dans leur relation.

Rien que lui faire appréhender la notion d'espace personnel avait failli tourner au drame. Entre un Cas qui se collait littéralement à lui - il n'y avait pas d'autres mots - alors qu'il était déjà réfractaire à tout contact physique de la part d'un homme et un Cas qui débarquait silencieusement à toute heure du jour et la nuit, il avait manqué lui faire la peau une paire de fois.

Sans parler de la virginité de l'ange… Comme il était à sa charge et officiellement humain, il avait décrété que Castiel ne mourrait pas puceau… A son âge, il devait connaître les joies du sexe. Et quoi de mieux qu'une maison close. Ce jour-là, il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Oh oui. Il l'avait emmené dans un lieu de débauche. Indifférent aux regards apeurés de Castiel. Dès qu'ils s'étaient installés à une table, une charmante hôtesse les avait rejoint et avait bien évidemment jeté son dévolu sur lui. Et Dean pensait prendre son propre plaisir en l'attendant lorsque des hurlements étaient parvenus à ses oreilles. Pour ne pas changer Cas s'était fait remarquer, se faisant littéralement frappé par l'appétissante Chastity. Que lui aurait bien volontiers sauté. Ils avaient dû fuir… C'est sûr qu'après coup, ils avaient bien ri - enfin lui surtout - Castiel se contentant d'approuver.

Sur l'instant, il l'avait jugé sans doute à tort irrécupérable….

Et puis Sam était mort. Il avait été meurtri au delà de toute mesure. Terminé la chasse aux monstres en tous genres. Plus mort que vif, il avait accompli le dernier vœu de son frère : Se poser. Vivre une vie normale. Auprès de Lisa et de Ben. Loin de la guerre que se livrerait à présent le Ciel et les Enfers.

Au vu des évènements qui avaient succédé cet épisode tragique, il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir. Sur le moment, il avait agi par réflexe. Castiel, devenu archange en lieu et place de Michel, avait respecté son choix même si cela avait dû lui en coûter. Souvent il avait eu l'impression d'être surveillé mais il ne l'avait jamais appelé. Il devait tenir la promesse faite à un défunt.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'il avait appris à ses dépends d'ailleurs que Cas avait choisi de pactiser avec Crowley. Cet idiot malgré tous ses beaux pouvoirs s'était laissé convaincre d'ouvrir les portes du Purgatoire. Et au lieu de demander de l'aide à ses amis - c'était quand même pas si difficile - il avait agi en solo. Et non il ne se sentait pas du tout concerné lorsqu'il disait cela.

Alors oui. Castiel l'avait déçu. Mais surtout il avait oscillé entre haine et fureur. A un point qu'il n'imaginait pas d'ailleurs. Comment arrivait-il à chaque fois à le pousser dans ses retranchements ? Etait-ce un jeu pour lui ? Il finissait par s'interroger…

Il n'avait même pas écouté ce que Castiel avait à lui dire. Détournant son regard de cet ange qu'il ne reconnaissait plus, il avait volontairement brisé leur lien. Malgré la douleur lancinante se répandant dans son cœur et son âme.

_**Pour que tu trouves les pas tranquilles**__**  
**__**Vers ton amour**__**  
**_

Erreur fatale… Pour lui... Pour Cas… Pour eux...

Lorsque les Léviathans avaient déserté le corps de Castiel, ce dernier s'était littéralement désintégré… Il n'était resté que son indémodable imperméable beige déchiré et ensanglanté dérivant sur les flots. Précautionneusement il l'avait attrapé et plié… Le cherchant en vain… Il l'avait alors gardé par devers lui et rangé dans le coffre de sa beauté. Se refusant à le jeter.

Ni Sam, ni Bobby n'avaient émis le moindre commentaire. Après tout, ils avaient toujours été proches. Que Dean l'accepte ou non.

Il aurait du comprendre à cet instant précis que l'être qu'il se plaisait à surnommer Cas représentait davantage pour lui…

A sa disparition, le trouble qu'il ressentait toujours en sa présence s'était assoupi. La douleur et la peine l'avaient remplacé. Sa souffrance, il l'avait caché sous des manières bourrues. Il avait doublé sa consommation d'alcool. Il s'épuisait dans les chasses. Il roulait jusqu'à l'épuisement. Evitant ainsi de ressasser le manque, le vide…

Ce satané ange en trench-coat…

Avec ses manières de "saint comptable"…

Son air d'enfant de chœur…

Ses adorables penchements de tête…

Sa putain de voix grave…

Ses yeux si bleus qui pénétraient, lisaient et se déversaient en vous… Répandant la compassion et l'amour là où tout était aride...

La profondeur de leur lien... Dean se souvenait encore de cette conversation entre Sam et lui portant sur le fait que Castiel ne répondait qu'à ses seuls appels. C'était vrai.

Son entourage direct l'avait mis en garde à plusieurs reprises. Mais il avait laissé dire…

L'ange Uriel avait ouvert le bal avec sa petite réplique bien sentie sur le fait que Castiel était trop proche de son protégé. Qu'il outrepassait son rôle.

L'ange réincarné Anna lui avait ensuite révélé qu'il serait la perte de Cas… Il sentait encore le regard contrarié de Cas sur lui lorsqu'elle lui avait donné un baiser d'adieu.

Puis l'archange Balthazar, cet emplumé de première, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire alors qu'il sollicitait son aide qu'il ne ressemblait pas à "l'ange au trench-coat sale qui était amoureux de lui". Il en était resté coi.

Sans oublier Meg, la démone aux yeux noirs amoureuse d'un ange… Il se souvenait encore de leur baiser sulfureux dans les couloirs d'une entrepôt… Lors de l'amnésie temporaire de Cas, elle avait insisté sur le fait qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis qui soient et ensuite qu'il était son petit ami en premier et qu'il lui appartenait de s'occuper de sa folie. Pourquoi cela l'avait-il autant dérangé ?

_**Fais tomber les armures  
Viens casser pierre à pierre tous les murs  
Et combler les distances qui t'éloignent de moi  
**_

Ainsi Dean réalisa dans un kaléidoscope d'images ce que représentait réellement Castiel dans sa vie ressuscitée... Ces cinq dernières années… Entre la vie, la mort, le Paradis, l'Enfer, l'Apocalypse et le Purgatoire... Ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il n'avait pas été là.

Son aveuglement sur leurs comportements, sur leurs sentiments. Et pourtant ils étaient toujours là ensemble… Envers et contre tout.

Oui. Il tenait à Castiel. Il ne saurait sans doute pas l'expliquer ni l'exprimer mais il en était ainsi.

Malgré le mépris, les rappels à l'ordre, les disputes, les divergences d'opinion, Cas était toujours resté près de lui, le protégeant en dépit de son devoir d'obéissance, se sacrifiant si nécessaire. N'attendant rien de sa part.

L'ange avait franchi tous les obstacles... Il avait cassé tous les murs de sa prison. Un à un... Parvenant enfin à le toucher dans son cœur.

Putain il lui avait été d'une fidélité à toutes épreuves et lui, qu'avait-il fait pour lui ?... Rien…. Quand il aurait du savoir dire merci il n'avait rien dit prenant pour acquit les actes de l'ange…

Comme le connard qu'il était, il avait fait la sourde oreille préférant ignorer son ressenti…. La seule phrase rendant compte un tant soit peu de ses émotions se réduisant à un "I need you Cas" lorsqu'il l'avait serré dans ses bras dans les entrailles du Purgatoire…

Mais il n'était pas trop tard n'est-ce pas ?… Castiel était encore à ses côtés… Seulement pour combien de temps ? Depuis quand attendait-il qu'il comprenne ?

Tout prenait sens maintenant. L'éloignement de Cas… Sa fuite perpétuelle… Et dire qu'il avait mis cela sur sa putain de culpabilité…

_**Je partage tes blessures  
Je comprends tes erreurs, tes ratures  
**_

A cet instant il savait qu'il devait agir rapidement. S'il s'en tenait à son comportement habituel, il perdrait Cas... Définitivement... Et il en était hors de question…

Mais parler n'avait jamais été son point fort. Dans une relation, encore moins. Alors que faire ?

Il n'eut pas à s'interroger davantage. Castiel choisit pour lui…

_**Si tu me dis les mots que tu pensais tout bas**__**  
**_

**XXX**

Castiel avait senti la présence de Dean depuis un moment déjà. Alors qu'il s'attendait à être interpellé brutalement pour avoir pris la poudre d'escampette, ce dernier n'avait bizarrement rien dit. Il s'était simplement assis à l'autre bout du banc et s'était lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées.

Restant malgré tout aux aguets, il en termina avec ses réflexions.

Quoiqu'il fasse, il y avait longtemps que sa relation avec son protégé quel que soit le nom qu'on puisse lui donner était brisée. Sa foi, sa fidélité, sa loyauté à toutes épreuves n'avaient pas su compenser le doute, le chagrin et les trahisons...

Ses excuses après le fléau des Léviathans n'avaient rien changé entre eux. Elles avaient même empiré les choses... Si le Purgatoire avait lavé une partie de leur différent et de leur animosité respective, les séquelles étaient bien présentes.

Il avait parfaitement conscience que son aveu relatif à son choix de rester là-bas pour y purger sa peine avait anéanti Dean tout comme le fait qu'il avait songé à se suicider pour ses actes. Cependant, il pensait chaque mot qu'il lui avait dit : il ne méritait plus de vivre.

Le quitter aujourd'hui était une épreuve en soi mais il le devait. Il devait suivre sa propre voie. Sans les Winchester. Sans Dean.

Sa décision fixée, il se leva et jeta un dernier regard à… A qui ?... Son ami ?... Si un jour il l'avait jamais été... La question ne se posait plus.

D'un claquement de doigt, il défroissa son trench-coat prêt à disparaître de sa vie. Pour toujours. Mais avant, espérant provoquer une réaction quelconque chez Dean, deux mots franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres :

"Adieu Dean..."

A l'écoute de ses mots, le visage de Dean s'était légèrement crispé. Mais fidèle à ce qu'il avait toujours été, rien de plus n'avait filtré.

Castiel venait de jouer son va-tout… C'était un échec total. Il n'aurait pas de regrets. Il s'y était attendu de toute façon. Dean ne serait bientôt plus qu'un bip sur sa ligne temporelle…

_**Viens jusqu'à moi**_

Alors qu'il se détournait, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues, Dean le retint. Sa main attrapa et tira le bas de son trench-coat l'obligeant à stopper son mouvement.

Castiel baissait son regard vers Dean lorsque ce dernier en profita pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

Comme si souvent au cours de ces années partagées, les orbes bleues plongèrent dans les orbes vertes. Le transperçant de part en part. Percevant derrière le masque que l'Elu affichait en toutes circonstances. Mais quelque chose avait changé dans le regard que lui portait Dean cette nuit. Au-delà de son attitude inhabituelle liée à sa vision d'espace personnel, sa grâce percevait la peur primale de son vis-à-vis.

Dean, lui, n'avait toujours pas lâché l'imper de Cas de crainte qu'il disparaisse de sa vue. Son instinct ne l'avait visiblement pas trompé. Castiel s'apprêtait à le quitter sans trompettes ni tambours. S'il n'était pas venu ce soir il aurait purement et simplement disparu. Hors de leur vie. Hors de sa vie.

Alors ses sentiments prirent le pas sur sa raison. Assez de faux-semblants. Plus d'échappatoire. Simplement agir.

Vif comme l'éclair, il lâcha le vêtement et l'attira vers lui. D'une main ferme, il rapprocha leurs corps. Sa main libre agrippa sa nuque le défiant de s'échapper et de se soustraire à son désir.

D'autorité, il pressa les lèvres pleines et charnues de l'ange contre les siennes l'embrassant avec toute la force du désespoir qui courait dans ses veines.

Leur étreinte était à l'image de leur relation.

Chaotique.

Furieuse.

Douloureuse.

Même si aucun mot ne franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres, le corps et les mouvements de Dean criaient : "Ne m'abandonne pas… Reste… Pardon…"

A aveu désespéré, acte désespéré.

Aux hurlements muets de Dean, Cas répondit seulement : "Je suis là". Accentuant la pression de sa paume sur l'empreinte laissée aux Enfers. Lui signifiant qu'il avait compris et absous ses erreurs, ses silences.

_**Viens jusqu'à moi**_

Leur premier baiser n'avait rien d'un baiser de cinéma. Il n'y avait aucune douceur dans leur échange. Seulement l'expression d'une envie sourde et foudroyante de faire comprendre à l'autre l'étendue de ses sentiments.

Ce baiser était à la fois unique et fusionnel. Entre émerveillement et embrasement des sens.

Et ce baiser là, Dean l'avait attendu toute sa vie. Aucune femme ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec les vibrations que dégageait Cas entre ses bras.

A bout de souffle, Dean relâcha doucement la pression sur la nuque de son ange. Détachant leurs lèvres scellées, il ouvrit ses yeux verts pailletés d'or et contempla le visage de Cas.

Ses yeux mi-clos.

Ses joues rosies.

Ses lèvres gonflées et rougies.

Son souffle erratique et frais.

Tendrement, il osa le geste de toucher sa peau angélique. En découvrir la texture, la douceur sous ses doigts. Instinctivement il se colla davantage à l'ange face à lui. Cherchant à s'imprégner de son odeur, de sa présence. Il savait qu'il ne le laisserait plus jamais partir. Si doutes il eut, ils furent effacés par ce simple contact…

Cas se laissait dériver sur un océan de sensations. Nouvelles et exquises. La langue de Dean frôlant la sienne avait manqué de déployer ses ailes angéliques tant il ne s'attendait pas à ce flot de chaleur incandescente.

Rêvait-il encore? A priori non. Il sentait contre lui le corps chaud de Dean, son bras qui se resserrait autour de sa taille, sa main effleurant et caressant délicatement les contours de son visage.

Il se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux sur cet homme pour lequel il avait sacrifié son éternité tant de fois. Il fut inondé par le bonheur provenant des pupilles dilatées de son protégé.

Oui Dean l'aimait. Comme un ami. Comme un frère. Non plus qu'un frère. Comme un amant peut-être... Il ne savait pas définir leur relation. Il ne le saurait sans doute jamais.

**XXX**

Amour… Amitié... Ce n'était que des mots. Pourquoi devraient-ils qualifier ce qu'ils partageaient ?

Ils avaient enfin baissé leur garde. La compréhension était mutuelle. Leurs silences n'avaient plus la même valeur. Leurs regards dévoilaient enfin ce que leurs coeurs respectifs leur criaient depuis cinq longues années...

Ils s'aimaient... A leur manière...

Ils seraient toujours là... L'un pour l'autre... Jusque dans la mort et au delà sans doute...

Peut-être perdraient-ils la guerre en cours ou à venir en fin de compte ? Mais cela importait peu...

Ils étaient parvenus au terme de leur propre voyage...

L'un avec l'autre...

Désormais, ils regardaient dans la même direction...

Une nouvelle aube se levait...

Pour Dean et pour Cas...

**FIN**

* * *

_**Voilà... **_

_**Laissez moi un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Les critiques sont toujours constructives et bienvenues...**_

_**Biz**_

_**Marianclea**_


End file.
